Christopher
Christopher was a werewolf and the former leader (Alpha) of the North East Atlantic Pack with whom Esther had an affair with and made for him the first Moonlight Ring. He is the biological father of Thomas Chamberlain, as well as at least one other child whose descendants sired Eve, and the grandfather of Elizabeth Chamberlain; he is also an ancestor of Eve. History Christopher lived in the 10th century, the leader of a pack of werewolves in the land that would one day become the town of Mystic Falls. A powerful chief, Christopher followed what are now known to the wolves as the 'old ways'. These include a more warrior-like culture for the members of the pack and embracing one's wolf form by killing a human during the 'Blood Moon'. The pack would also hold the life of its own as more sacred than anything. At some point in the late 900's, a new family came to the New World: the Viking Mikael and his wife, Esther, a witch. They came with their friend, a powerful witch named Ayana, and their two children: Klaus and Dominic. The death of their first child, Adalyn, from the plague led them to their exile from Europe. The new family quickly integrated themselves into the life of the village, with Ayana becoming the village healer. This peaceful coexistence would continue for several years to come. However, the death of Adalyn had driven Esther and her husband apart. As Mikael continued to shun his wife, Esther begun to take an interest in the young werewolf leader of the village. She would later tell their son Thomas that he was greatly admired by his pack and the others for his leadership. Esther quickly found herself falling in love with Christopher, feelings he reciprocated. They began an affair, one which resulted in the birth of Thomas. However, although she did not regret her decision or her love for Christopher, Esther knew that should Mikael learn of their affair that he would kill them all in his rage. Instead, she ended her relationship with Christopher and returned to Mikael so that he would believe that Thomas was his son and not the son of another. Thomas's birth renewed Mikael's hope of a family and Esther would later have three other children by him: Carson, Olivia, and Christian. However, Esther's love for Christopher remained strong for she apparently started working on a ring which would allow the wolves from no longer having to turn on the full moon. However, before she finished working on it, another death struck the Chamberlain family: Christian was killed by the turned wolves the night he and Thomas went to see them turn, against the laws of the village. Another child's death led Mikael and Esther to try and protect their children through magic. Esther cast a spell which made her children into the first of the vampires. The bloodlust of this new species led them to slaughter half the village in their hunger. When Thomas made his first human kill, his werewolf side was triggered, making him the first hybrid. Mikael discovered that he was not his son and, in his rage, he slaughtered Christopher, his family, and half the village's werewolves before forcing Esther to suppress Thomas's werewolf side. Ansel's death and the massacre of his family and pack, was the first seed for the war that started between vampires and werewolves, a war that continues to the present day.